worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CryNet Airlines Flight 944
'CryNet Airlines Flight 944 '''was a passenger flight hijacked by four National People's Front terrorists a week after the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks. It was considered the first terrorist attack to be launched by pro-USA religious extremists and with CryNet Systems being the target. Flight NOTE: These events are shown as told by Dima himself (who survived the crash) and ground reports. The aircraft used was a Boeing 767 flying from LaGaurdia Airport in Queens, New York City, to Atlanta, Georgia. On the flight, 81 members of CryNet Systems were heading to Atlanta to discuss with Karl Ernst Rasch about how to combat the United States' anti-cyberterrorism security network. Boarding and events leading to hijacking The main ringleader of the flight, Shadir Al-Assad, checked in to Logan International Airport, checking in two bags (which, unbeknownst to airport security, contained firearms in holsters disguised as wallets). Later, Shadir was informed that others would arrive. Sure enough, the others arrived; fifty one-year old Vladimir Makarov, a Russian terrorist warped into the real world by Ben Hoving (he is 51 because of the warping, whereas in COD: MW3, where he was 47), seventeen-year old Farrah Azziz, an Arab Christian disguised as a Muslim, Brian Valdez, a Peurto Rican, Khalid Al-Zakir, a fifteen-year old Arab Jew, Amir Ben-Gurion, an Israeli Jew, Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, a Russian agent warped into the real world by Ben Hoving's time bridge, Nathan Smith, a German-born American Christian, his sister Hannah Smith, and Nathan Lynn, another German-born American Christian, arrived at the airport at different times. After eating breakfast at a Burger King, they boarded the flight at 9:00 A.M. During the flight itself, there was a meeting in the lavatory about what to hit once they hijacked the plane. Several different locations were mentioned, but Hannah Smith ultimately suggested the Hargreave-Rasch Building on West 36th Street. Hijacking The hijacking occured at 9:40 A.M., twenty minutes after takeoff. After some planning, Dima Mayakovsky made the first move, using an X-Acto knife to threaten flight attendant Gari Jones and then stab another flight attendant-Gina Fuller-to death. Later, Amir and Farrah helped Dima force his way into the cockpit, where he fatally shot the two pilots to death with a Five-Seven handgun, after which he and Nathan Smith took control of the plane. In the cabin, Khalid, Ben, and Brian began threatening the passengers with knives. Crash At about 9:50 A.M.-according to the cockpit voice recorder on the plane-Dima was asked how they were to hit their target, the Hargreave-Rasch Building. Dima was heard taking a deep breath and then saying to Nathan, "I'll show you," before violently swerving the plane toward the building and throttling all the way up to maximum power while aiming for the side of the building's main entrance. Unfortunately, he made a little mistake on his part of direction; the original plan was to go straight into the entrance and kill all the CryNet scientists and CELL operatives on board the plane, but due to a mistake in direction, Dima caused the plane's wing to plow through an empty sidewalk before the rest of the plane bulldozed right through the main entrance, killing a total of 26 people (fifteen on the plane and eleven on the ground). There were thirty injured. Aftermath In the immediate aftermath of the event, Dima Mayakovsky and one survivor-a twelve-year old girl named Gaylene Burns-escaped from C.E.L.L. authorities before they could reach the crash site, giving everybody the impression that no one survived the plane crash. The two helped each other evade the C.E.L.L. soldiers racing to the crash, their goal being to get to Grand Central Station, where the Marines were planning to evacuate civilians while fighting both the C.E.L.L., Ben Hoving's enslaved alien army, the Team Black Mercs, Muhammad's Army, and the Iron Hand. Commander Lockhart didn't hear that the plane was hijacked until four after it crashed; one of his superiors apparently rushed into his office saying that evidence was found pointing to a hijacking attempt. Until that time, Lockhart thought it was an accident. Enraged, Lockhart ordered his men to find and kill the perpetrators, but they'd already died or fled. Trivia *The events of this attack combine those of American Airlines Flights 11 and 77. *United Airlines Flight 93 is referenced to once again when the pilot is heard screaming, "Mayday! Mayday! Get out of here! Get out of here," moments before being shot to death by Dima. *Originally, the hijackers were supposed to nose-dive into the Prism on Roosevelt Island, but this was changed. Gallery ''TBA